


Morning Cuddles

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: This fic is just me practicing fluff choreography.its rlly short but i wanted 2 post it anyway
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 27





	Morning Cuddles

Connor opened his eyes to the warm sun shining down his face. He looked down at his loving husband. Hank had his head buried into the crook of Connor’s neck. Whenever he breathed it tickled the android. He had his arms wrapped around Connor’s waist in a tight hug. 

In return, Connor had his left arm around Hank’s shoulders. He used his other arm to shield the light from the sun. 

It was an early Sunday morning as the couple was shrouded in a blanket of well deserved comfort. Connor’s heart filled with joy as he held his lover in his arms. Hank was the most important thing in Connor’s life. He loved him more than anything.

Tilting his head slightly, he rested his lips on his husband’s forehead. He was the happiest he’s ever been in this moment. 

With a weak grunt, Hank opened his eyes and woke up. 

“I love you so damn much Connor.” Hank said as he peppered kisses into his partner’s neck. 

Connor felt a deep blush spread across his chest and face. Hank shifted so he was kneeling next to Connor. He began to slide his hands up and down Connor’s sides. He shivered at the sensation. 

“Hank.” Connor said. His voice, shaky. “Please.”

The older man continued the action he was doing to please his boy. Connor let out a few breathy moans as he melted into Hank’s touch. 

His body trembled when Hank stopped what he was doing. Connor looked up at his husband with puppy eyes.

“Ah, fuck.” Hank whispered. He still had his arms around Connor. Using his strength, he wrapped his arms fully around Connor’s back and laid his body on top of him.

His boy let out an excited squeak as he was suddenly kissed with all the force Hank had in him. Connor felt warm as the heat of Hank’s chest against his own. He loved him. 

It was perfect. Two lovers and morning cuddles. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ;)


End file.
